PokeMasters! Literal Chapter 1: The Journey Begins
by PokeMasters
Summary: Ash, Misty, Pikachu, Tracey and Togepi walk straight into one of Team Rocket's traps! But will Giovanni accept Togepi...or punish Jessie, James, and Meowth even more then they imagined?


PokéMasters!  
Literal  
Chapter 1: The Journey Begins  


*James and Meowth are playing video games...*  
Jessie: Hehehe...  
James: What?  
Jessie: I've done it! Finally, a foul-proof plan to capture Pikachu!  
James: *sighs* Sometimes I worry about her.  
Meowth: Yeah.  
Jessie: No...I've really got it this time!  
James: What is it?  
Jessie: Hehe...here it is!  
*Jessie reveals a strange looking machine. James and Meowth stare at it blankly.*  
Meowth: And it does...  
*Jessie presses a button and the machine activates a huge drill which starts digging a hole.*  
Meowth: Not another hole-digger!  
Jessie: Meowth, this time we'll remember where the hole is!  
*Meowth sighs*  
James: Okay...  
  
*Meanwhile, Ash, Misty, Tracey, Pikachu, and Togepi are heading home from the Orange Islands.*  
Ash: I'm tired. Can't we rest?  
Misty: No Ash...we have to deliver the GS ball to Professor Oak!  
Tracey: Misty's right. Besides, Pallet Town isn't far away now...  
Pikachu: Pikapi!  
Togepi: Toky toky...priiii!  
*They come up to a bench with a bulletin board above it. On the board is a wanted sign with a reward of 1,000 gold. The sign says Please tell Giovanni, the Viridian city gym leader if you see these people. Below the words is a picture of Jessie, James, and Meowth.*  
Ash: Woah...Team Rocket is...wanted?  
Tracy: Haha...what could they have done to put a 1,000 gold rewards on their heads?  
Misty: Think about it Ash...Giovanni, he's the leader of Team Rocket, right? They must be in big trouble with him.  
Tracey: Hey, look at this.  
*Next to the wanted sign is another one, with a picture of James on it. The print says Wanted. This boy, blue hair, green eyes, answers to the name of James. If found, please contact Jessiebelle. Reward!  
Ash: *groans* Not her again!  
  
*Team Rocket has gone ahead of Ash & Co. and dug their hole. Jessie and James pile sticks and leaves on top of it.*  
Jessie: Hehe...this time it'll be easier! With the balloon under the hole, all they have to do is fall in, and we take off with Pikachu!  
James: How genius of you to think of such a plan! Digging a hole...why, not even Meowth could think of that!  
Meowth: *sigh*  
Jessie: Hide! They're coming!  
*Ash & Co. walk down the path, Pikachu running ahead. Pikachu walks safely over the hole to the other side, and the others stop right over it. Ash looks down.*  
Team Rocket: *gasp!*  
Ash: Hey look! It's one of Team Rocket's holes! Haha, they expect us to fall in it! Hahahaha...  
*The dirt collapses, and Ash, Misty, Tracey, and Togepi fall in.*  
Jessie: Hey, it worked!  
James: We actually caught something!  
Meowth: But not Pikachu...  
James: Oh who cares. We can ransom the twerps for Pikachu! We'll set them free...if we can have Pikachu!  
Meowth: You idiot, they're never gonna fall for something like that!  
Jessie: Oh, but they already have! Get it? Fell for it?  
James and Meowth: *sigh*  
  
*In the hole...*  
Misty: Ash, why'd you have to open your big mouth and say that?!  
Ash: You think it's my fault we're in here?  
Misty: It's always your fault!  
Togepi: Toky! Priiii...  
*Team Rocket overhears them talking and goes over to the hole.*  
Jessie: Prepare for trouble!  
James: Make it double!  
Jessie: To pro-  
Ash: SHUT UP WITH THAT ALREADY!  
Misty: Yeah, let us out!  
Meowth: *sigh* Let us think it over.  
*Team Rocket thinks it over.*  
Meowth: No.  
Tracey: Ignore them, c'mon!  
*Tracey climbs on Ash, Misty on Tracey, and Togepi on Misty. Togepi jumps out, but loses balance and Pikachu rushes to help. Togepi gains balance again, but Pikachu falls on Misty, and Misty, Pikachu, Ash, and Tracey fall back in the hole.  
Ash: Oww...  
Pikachu: Pika...  
Jessie: Hehe, now we've got you!  
James: Activate the balloon!  
*Jessie presses a button on a remote control*  
Meowth: Not yet you idiot! We're not in the balloon!  
Jessie: Oops...  
*The balloon comes out of the hole with Ash, Misty, Tracey and Togepi in it and they start to float away.*  
Misty: Togepi!  
Ash: How d'ya steer this thing?  
James: Well...we got Togepi...  
*Team Rocket grabs Togepi and runs away*  
Togepi: *happily* Toky....tokypriii!  
Misty: Hey, bring Togepi back! *glances at Ash* THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU IDIOT!  
Ash: Hey, why is it my fault??  
Misty: IT ALWAYS IS!  
Pikachu: Pika...?  
  


Will Misty get Togepi back, or will Team Rocket bring Togepi to their boss, only to find out they're way over their heads in trouble? All is revealed in PokeMasters Literal Chapter 2!  
To be continued...


End file.
